Yatagarasu Hyūga
, , , |english voice=Laura Bailey |japanese voice=Ami Koshimizu |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate= May 27 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=20 |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=S-rank, Medical-Nin |occupations=Former Princess of the Hyūga Clan, Assistant to the Tenka Clan Head |nature type=Water Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |ninja registration=008921 |academy age=6 |chunin age=7 |affiliations=Tenka Clan |teams= Tenka Clan |clan=Hyūga Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Yatagarasu Hyūga (日向八咫烏, Hyuuga Yatagarasu, "Eight-Span Crow going Towards the Sun") is the former heiress to the famous and the current assistant to the Tenka Clan Head, Jīnwū Azashiro. She's well-known throughout the Shinobi Nations for her playful nature, love of dance, and eccentric nature. It's because of this that some have a tendency of calling her , a title that she often takes a liking to, as it perfectly describes her as a person in general. She also has a special talent of forseeing the future. This trait has saved the Tenka Clan many times, especially during times of great conflict. This earned her the title of . It's because of this that many in the clan go to her in order to divinate their future to see if they change it in any possible. She was granted this by the crows that live in the Infertile Ravine, being declared their goddess, earning another epithet, . It's because of this that she's infinitely known all-around the ninja world. She now fights for forces of Akatsuki (v.i.a through her leader), who arisen from the ashes after the end of the . Background Appearance Personality Synopsis Tools Powers & Abilities Gentle Fist Jūjitsu Taekkyeon Shurikenjutsu Tantojutsu Elemental Nature Transformation Water Yang Summoning Technique - Crows Medical Ninjutsu Other Skills Special Gift Intelligence Deception & Stratergy Contemplation Mythology & Ancient Lore Trivia *According to the author her battle theme song is Diary of Jane '' by Breaking Benjamin. This is because the author was listening to the music while making the character. :*Her main theme is Down the Distant Road by Ai Takekawa *If she had a databook, it would say: ::* Yatagarasu's hobby is star-gazing and cooking. ::* Yatagarasu is secretly in-love with the Seventh Hokage, but doesn't want to admit it because of her somewhat-prideful nature. ::* Her favorite food is with while her least favorite thing is anything westernized. ::* She wishes to fight anyone who dares harm the Hidden Leaf, even if it's a former comrade, especially when it comes to The Seventh Hokage. ::* Yatagarasu's favorite phrase is "taking things as they are" (行雲流水, ''kōun ryusui; also translated as "the free heart without tenacity of purpose") *She's supposed to be the author's version of , but decided to make her original. Quotes * (To Fuyuki during their battle) "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers." * (To Muramasa Oda) "Do as you see fit. Though I warn you, I shall be the one who destroys that masked jerk." * (Talking to herself about the night sky) "I love the night sky. The night sky is similar to the village, and by extension, the world itself. It's engulfed in darkness, and has many small lights. The lights represent our small race. But there are clouds that try to shroud them - clouds we call evil. My deepest desire is that I want to become someone who removes those clouds... so not a single light will be lost. But....like most things in life, I found this to be impossible. It's good to enjoy the finer things in life like this scene. Nothing.....lasts forever, it seems." * (Herself thinking about the Mimawarigumi leader) "Araya Shingorō, just who is this man. He claims to hate all who dare oppose the Hokage, but his actions are half-assed, leaving everything to his underlings. Is he really deserving of such a position." Behind the Scenes This character was first created after seeing a certain blog about the need for women on this site. Following such blog, the author decided to create this character first above all, thinking it's a good way to start off the festivities of his first time being here. Also, this article was inspired by the fact that there are a few Hyūga characters on this site and decided there should be more. Wanting to be more diverse with this character, he researched many forms of martial arts that are compatible with her nature and thus only two are born, alongside her Gentle Fist. Ninjutsu-wise, the concepts of water and yang fit perfectly as the flow of water is associated with martial arts and the yang concept deals with the physical rather than the spiritual that's associated with it's sister element, yin. Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Resident